The Leather Diary
by BananaBabe903
Summary: A thin, frail, blonde woman sits in her hospital room, and a tall, lean, skinny young man comes to visit her each day and read a part of a leather, worn journal to her--a story of a Time Traveler and his human companion.
1. HelloGoodbye

**So basically this is a sequel to **XTimeGirlX's **"One Journey Ends, Another Begins", so if you have not read that one yet, I recommend you check it out in order to get this one. Anyway, please enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, and sadly, I may not own this story either, and you will see why as you go on. :D. **

A thin, frail, well-tanned woman with lithe, blonde hair stared out the window of her hospital bedroom. The doctor still said she had to be hooked up on the machine, but she was desperate to get out.

"Um, Rose?"

The lady spun around, and cringed at the throbbing pain in her head.

A thin, young, man in a tight suit and red Converse stood in the doorway, a nonchalant look on his face, hands in his pockets.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

He showed no emotion, just said, "I'm John Smith. I come and read to you every day… a bit of a story."

She gave off a thin laugh. "Sure thing, Mr. Smith. Sorry, I forgot. I tend to do that a lot. Sometimes I even forget why I'm locked up in this place," she said, lightly.

John Smith flashed a smile, but just as fast as it came, it was gone. "So, Ms. Rose Tyler… I am here to read you a journal. Short and sweet. We're on Chapter Four now," he reminded her.

"'Course, Mr. Smith. Sorry, I forget sometimes. Even my kids tell me all the time, they say, 'Mum, you're getting older every day'," she said.

John Smith's face hardened, and he stared into her eyes for a long time. Finally, he took out his glasses, but them on, and took out a small, leather-covered book.

"Leather," she analyzed. John Smith looked up and she continued. "Haven't seen leather in a while, with all this, new technology," she said.

"I s'pose," he said, paused, then continued, gingerly. "Ms. Tyler, that's what you told me yesterday."

She looked appalled. "Why, sorry, Mr. Smith! I have seemed to forgot—but my memory is getting worse and worse, you see. Sorry. So sorry," she said.

"You're English is very good. You pronounce each word. Very un-chav like," John Smith hinted.

She laughed. "Well, thank you, Mr. Smith. Glad to know I'm not street scum," she said.

John Smith muttered something to himself and opened up the leather book. "Now, listen, Rose Tyler. This is a story about a man called the Doctor. He had no name. He was a traveler—and he traveled a while with his friend, a woman he loved very much. Coincidentally, you have her name. Rose," he said, slowly.

She nodded her head, giving him permission to go on.

"Here we go then," he whispered. "Allons-y."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Rose Marion Tyler… where to next?" the Doctor asked, fixing his red tie.

"Hm…" Rose thought out loud, tapping her chin with a distant look. "How 'bout… ooh! I know! Malaysia! That's where they make your trainers!" she exclaimed.

The Doctor stared at her with such distaste Rose thought his face would fall off. "Rose Tyler! Are you joking? _Malaysia_? Looking at _Converse_?" he cried.

Rose giggled. "Okay, then… where are we going?"

"Well, I was thinking 1970's, pop music, hippies, the whole enchilada," he said, slowly and dramatically.

"Sounds good to me!" Rose exclaimed, as the Doctor played some old Beatles' music.

"'_I don't know why you saw goodbye, I SAY HELLO!_" Rose screamed along with the music.

The Doctor laughed as Rose fell on the floor, in a pile of giggles. Eventually, he joined her, and he took out a bottle of bubbly.

After they downed the alcohol and laughed a bit more, Rose sat straight up.

"Doctor?" she asked.

"Yes (giggle) Rose?" the Doctor hiccupped.

"Ih fink… the TARDIS is movin'!" Rose said, putting her dainty finger in the air.

The Doctor immediately jumped up and seemed to forget all about his earlier drinking problem.

"Oh my Time Lord," he whispered. He yanked a lever on the console screen. He saw that the TARDIS was on a truck, and they were moving—towards a volcano.

The truck stopped, and men draped in animal fur grabbed the TARDIS by the hinges and took it out, and the Doctor took that time to get out. He signaled for Rose to stay in the TARDIS.

"The demon has come!" spat on of the men.

"Hello, there! I'm the Doctor, and I sure ain't a demon!" the Doctor announced.

"You will be sacrificed!" the first man proclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the Doctor cried. He backed up, and almost lost his footing when a bit of the rocky ledge behind him fell into the flaming volcano pit below.

Rose sat in the TARDIS, looking at the console screen. She had to do something! She started running towards the door, when her foot accidentally nudged the C.D.

"_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello!_" The Beatles' sang out loud.

Suddenly, the Doctor heard the Beatles', and assumed he must be entering Time Lord heaven, but the people turned their heads as well to the music. He took this time to run back into the TARDIS and switch the coordinates to Earth.

"All right then," he said. "Minor complication, but it's all good. Um, yeah…" he looked up at Rose, who was grinning down at him. "Thanks."

Rose looked shyly at him, her tongue poking out from behind her teeth. "Who knew Beatles' could do more then damage our ears?"

_-_-_-_----_____-__-------__--___

"They were an odd couple," Rose said.

"Quite odd indeed," John Smith laughed.

__-___--_-----_----_--_-_

"The Beast… said I was going to die in battle," Rose said, biting on her thumbnail.

"Well, he lied," the Doctor said, his face hardening.

_-____-----___-_-_

"So you see, the Beast, the devil, had foretold that Rose would die. Then, one day, they went home to visit Jackie, her mother…"

-----____-__-----

"Who you gonna call?" the Doctor said.

"Ghost buster!" Rose cried, clapping her hands together in laughter.

__----__----__---___

"It turned out that there were ghosts in the city. They actually turned out to be Cybermen, old enemies of the Doctor. There were also Daleks in this ball, they traveled through the Void. Rose, sacrificing herself left her family in a parallel dimension, and they had to hold on a lever as Cybermen and Daleks were sucked into the Void… but suddenly, one of the other levers slid down, and Rose was determined to bring it back up…"

--__-_-___----___--_____-__----_--

"I've—gotta, get it upright!" Rose yelled, she fell back and grabbed on the lever.

"Rose hold on!" the Doctor cried.

"Mmmm…" Rose cried.

"Rose hold on!" the Doctor called.

"Ugh! Ah, ugh!" Rose moaned. Her hand slipped from the grip. "Ahhhh!"

"Rooooose!" the Doctor yelled in agony.

"Ahhh!"

"Rose!"

A bright light zapped out of nowhere, and Rose was in the arms of her father, Pete. She looked back at the Doctor, and didn't see him again.

---__------____-_------

"This is so sad," Rose said.

John Smith stared at her. Finally, after moments of awkward silence, he said, "Yeah. But there's more to the story."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Tyler," John Smith said, saluting.

"Goodbye, Mr. Smith!" she said.

**Sorry to put you guys on a cliffhanger, there! :D But I'm sorry, it was sooo necessary! Don't worry, though… there'll be more! **


	2. Mr Brightside

**Okay, here's the next chapter—and for those of you who said it's like "The Notebook", it's a bit different… and later you'll see why… in fact, maybe in this chapter… :D**

After John Smith and Rose had finished their daily introductions, John Smith opened the leather book.

"What the Doctor didn't know, is that after Rose had left him, she was working on a dimension cannon… and they would soon meet. Donna Noble, his companion then, met her in an alternate universe—a universe where the Doctor was dead… eventually, they reunited, but they had to part…"

----------------------------------­ -

"… when I was on this same beach on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said?"

"I said 'Rose Tyler'," the Doctor gulped.

"An' yeah, how was that sentence gonna end?" Rose asked.

"It doesn't need saying," the Doctor replied.

"An' you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?" Rose turned to the clone.

The clone reached over and whispered three words that Rose Tyler had been waiting to hear all her life.

"I love you."

-------------------------------- -

"But no sooner had that happened when the clone had died… the clone had died of a heart attack, and Rose was in grief… but no sooner had war came again, and after a very special Christmas of 2009, Rose, Pete, and her mum had come back to the regular world and had lived there. Donna and Jack eventually got together, and Rose and the Doctor got married…"

--------------------------------- -

**(Before I go on, I'd like to say these next couple of sentences were "stolen" from XTimeGirlX's "One Journey Ends, Another Begins", so this part of the story, kudos to her! :D She wanted me to mention her again… so I did. :)**

In the room outside Rose, Pete and the bridesmaids were getting into formation. But now the piano music had started. It was time.

Pete took Rose's arm and began to lead her out, the bridesmaids following, holding bouquets of white rose's and lilies. Rose's was similar but bigger.

The Doctor turned his head to the end of the aisle and gasped. She looked...stunning. Rose moved towards him in a dream of white and silver as the bridesmaids followed.

It seemed like years for the lord of time as he waited for Rose to reach him and when she eventually did he smiled and immediately took her hand.

The wedding took place like any other, with readings and speeches from Jackie, Pete and Donna but then came the vows. The Doctor took a deep breath, his own words echoing in his mind.

'_There's only one time I would ever tell anyone my name, only one time I could.' _

'Do you Rose Marion Tyler take The Doctor to be your lawful wedded husband?'

Rose breathed in a shaky breath and glanced at her Mum out of the corner of her eye, she was crying.

'I do.' She smiled with happiness and relief as the priest now turned to The Doctor.

'Do you Doctor ...' But The Doctor leaned over and whispered in his ear.

'Do you, Theta Sigma take Rose Marion Tyler to be your lawful wedded wife?'

Rose led a tear spill over from her brown eyes as she realised the significance of the sentence then let another spill at the following two words.

'I do.'

---------------------------------------- -

"Aw, that was so adorable! But there's more to the story, isn't there?" Rose said, eyes filled with tears from the story.

"Oh yes, Ms. Tyler," John Smith said. Then he turned the page.

**Okay, so the twist is going to be in the next chapter… sorry that that one was so short, but I couldn't get much done… it was just a little thing put in to get the story moved along. Oh, and XTimeGirlX, as I go along, I hope you don't mind if I include just one more part of your story… anyway, hope you guys liked the chapter! Cheers!**


	3. Poker face

**Okay, here's the third chapter! I'm so proud of myself! And come **_**awn **_**people! How many reviews did this one get? **_**Five**_**? Come on! My **_**dog **_**can do better in his **_**sleep. **_**:D Just kidding. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Rose eventually had two children… they were twins. One was named Jenny, and the other Jack. They grew up together and they led a wonderful life. They never settled down, and they continued traveling in his time machine on family vacations—but one day, Rose was separated from her Doctor—again…"  
-------------------- - -------

"So what do we have to do then?" Rose asked.

"_You _stay in the TARDIS with Jenny and Jack. I need to stop the time elevator!" the Doctor ordered.

"I ain't no housewife that's gonna sit 'round tending to the children when my husband is saving the world! We're partners in crime! C'mon then!" Rose argued.

"Fine. Contact Torchwood and tell Jack to use the time distributor. Time is in flux, and we need it to flux, well, correctly," the Doctor instructed.

"Is there anything else I can do? We're dealing with _Daleks _here, you crazy ol' Time Lord!" Rose asked.

"Tend to the kids, make sure they're safe, contact Torchwood, stay indoors, and if I don't come back in thirty minutes… I'm sorry, Rose," the Doctor said. He kissed her on top of her forehead. "I love you."

The Doctor ran out the door before she could say another word.

Immediately, she strapped on her brown Converse and skidded to her childrens' bedrooms.

"Mum, what the bloody 'ell is going on?" Jenny asked, honey-blonde hair hanging around her face.

"Jenny, what did I say about using that kind of language? You're only thirteen! Anyway, get a headband or pull your hair back properly…" Rose scolded.

"Mum! Fate of the world? Huh-llo?" Jenny scowled, blowing her blue-highlighted bangs in her face just to annoy her mum even more.

"Oh God's sake, Jenny! Where's your brother?" Rose sighed, frantically.

"He's in his room—building those geeky legos from the planet Mistrofeir or something… mum, what's going on? Where's dad?" Jenny demanded to know.

"Jack!" Rose yelled, and she yanked open the door to see her son on the computer.

"What is it, mum? I'm busy! Tony just sent me a message, and you know John Harkness? He's online, mum! He's _never _online!" Jack said, excitedly.

Rose sighed a breath of relief. She'd have to keep her kids oblivious—for now.

"Mum, what's up?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, nothing. Your father is just running some errands," Rose replied, simply.

Jenny looked at her mother with big, suspicious eyes. "Sure," she said.

Rose started to exit when Jenny ran in front of her and blocked the escape.

"Now what's _really _going on?" Jenny asked, glaring at her mother with ice-blue eyes.

"Jenny, your eyes are ice blue," Rose analyzed.

"And so what? They were blue yesterday, they were blue this morning, and they'll be blue in the future," Jenny snapped, tossing her blonde-blue tresses over her shoulder.

"Jenny, when you were born—you had dark eyes like your father's. And now, they're ice blue," Rose said, voice trembling. What was going on with her daughter?

"Mum, they're fine. Maybe I have movie-star eyes or something. Your sweater is light blue, so it reflected off my eyes," Jenny said. "Mum, what's going on with dad?"

"But that's wrong. That's so wrong," Rose said, ignoring her daughter's question. "Your eyes won't be blue tomorrow, Jenny. They won't be for the remaining thirteen years of your life."

"Mum, what the hell is going on?" Jenny demanded to know.

Rose looked straight into her daughter's blue eyes. She blinked, and they flashed to an emerald green. "I'm sorry," she whispered, voice shaking. "I-I'm so sorry, but Jenny…" she stared deep into her eyes. "You're going to die."


	4. Amazing Grace

**Hi, me again! Hope you guys liked that chapter! I didn't mention XTimeGirlX in the third chapter, so I guess I'll be doing it now!!! Sorry I "forgot"! LOL! Smoo! Gawd, now u hav me saying "smoo"! Smoo! Okay, I'll shut up now…**

"What was wrong with her daughter?" Rose asked.

"Oh minor complications with the brain wave and the mangulam circuit of her wiring system--," John Smith started, but Rose cut in.

"Wait a tick—she was a… _robot_?" Rose asked.

"Android," John Smith corrected.

"So, wotcher mean… is that… go on!" Rose pressed.

John Smith tried to hide his amused grin. "Sorry, Miss Tyler, times up. I have a special treat for you tomorrow… aye, can you read?" he asked.

Rose nodded her head. "But I find it easier when someone reads to me," she said. She lifted her hand to wave him away when her feet crumbled under her.

John Smith came running over to her. "What's wrong? Rose, are you all right?" he asked, worryingly.

Rose let out a laugh, and flipped her blonde tresses. "Oh yes, Mr. Smith, just fine. I just had a headache, is all… I'll see you tomorrow then," she said, as John Smith helped her to bed.

"Of course," he said, face emotionless.

As Rose fell asleep, John Smith set down his leather diary right on the table, turned the lamp on, and began to read.

-----------------------------------------

All eyes were glued to the glass coffin as it came to the aisle. It was the church where Rose and the Doctor had married—the same place as life and death.

Jenny's face was porcelain white, and her lips a ruby red. Her blonde hair was brushed with no headband—in heaven Jenny would like to be free.

Rose buried her tearful face in the Doctor's shoulder, and he soon began to cry.

Jack had just sat there emotionless in the pew, probably asking God why he took away Jenny—why he didn't save her.

Jackie was crying with Maisie and Tony on each side of her, and Jack and Donna with John just sat quietly, hard as rock.

As the men with the casket walked outside to bury the body, the audience slowly followed.

The priest recited the death speech, but Rose was sobbing too hard for anyone to hear.

_Jenny_, she thought. _Her eyes—it was, it was all my fault. I could've done something… why, oh why Jenny… _

The Doctor's thoughts did not appear on his face, but he was about to crack.

_Jenny, _he thought. _Might as well be a cursed name now… she reminded me so much of Susan, and so much of the previous Jenny… it's like naming a ship the Titanic… I guess in the end… kids and me just don't work out. _

Then they left the burial, heads low, sniffling, and that was the last day the whole family, Jackie, Maisie, Tony, Mickey, Martha, Minty, Donna, Jack, John, Sylvia, Wilfred, Sarah Jane, Rose, Jack, and the Doctor would ever be together.

------------------------------ -

John Smith sighed as he read that page and tore off his glasses. He looked over at Rose, asleep, so perfect in every way.

"Sir?" John Smith looked up to see the nurse in the hallway.

"Visiting hours are over," she said, sweetly.

"Of course," John Smith said, emotionless.

He took one last look at Rose, and followed the nurse out of the room, room 309. "Tomorrow," he whispered. "Just wait till tomorrow, Rose… one day more."

'**Kay, hope ya'll liked it! :D I know, you didn't want Jenny to die, and how could I be so cruel and mean to let her die… right? Lol, but like I told someone… "I DO depressing!" lol. Anyway, if ya'll haven't noticed, each of the chapters is the name of a song. Hello/Goodbye, cos, well, duh. The second one if "Mr. Brightside" by the Killers, and I thought it'd be appropriate for the Doctor's 'cause he was trying to look on the positive side, and he had to get through with it… and the third was "Poker face", 'cause Rose was trying not to let her kids know anything… And I think u guys can figure this one out… if you have not heard these songs, please check them out!!! :D**


	5. Wake me up when September ends

**No introduction… well, I just did, but oh well!!!**

"Miss Tyler, I have something to show you," John Smith said, throwing his overcoat on.

"What would that be?" Rose asked, John Smith leading her outside.

"Just come," John Smith said, lightly, almost skipping. He soon led her to a tiny blue box.

"What's this?" Rose asked.

"Go in," John Smith said.

Rose glared at him. "If this is some kind of joke…"

"Just go," John Smith nudged her.

Rose stepped into the blue box and said, "Oh. My. God."

John Smith smiled, stepped into the TARDIS, and transformed into the Doctor.

**I know it's short, but I have a bit of writers' block. If you have any ideas, please send them to me or REVIEW. Now, press that little review button there—you know you want to!!! :D –BB903**


	6. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Next chapter. Some of you will curse me for this chapter. Oh, and Leiathecrazytimetraveller, I hope I make you cry again! :D Oh, and don't be afraid to READ AND REVIEW!!!**

"So… this is a _spaceship_?" Rose asked, eyes twinkling with adventure.

"Oh yes, Miss Tyler, it is!" the Doctor exclaimed, excitedly. "So where do you want to go? Did I mention… it travels in time and space?"

"Well, I should've expected that… so… oi', was this other Rose and Doctor real, Mr. Smith?" Rose asked him. The Doctor put on his glasses and stared at her.

"Oh yes, they are," he replied.

"Well, can we see them?" Rose pressed.

"Sure… when? Honeymoon? Wedding?" he suggested.

"How 'bout… ooh… I don't know… how about when their honeymoon?" Rose asked.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'm a romantic," she replied, nonchalantly. "Now, get on with it, Time Boy. I'm not getting any younger."

The Doctor smiled, then pulled the lever. "Off we go then!"

--------------------

They watched the couple running on the beaches of the hot planet, sighing and gazing at each other, every minute or so catching themselves in a passionate kiss.

"They're so adorable!" Rose analyzed.

The Doctor's eyes hardened. "Yes. I guess they were."

They continued to watch as the old Doctor picked Rose up in a very romantic way and whispered something in her ear. They watched as Rose Tyler giggled mischievously and kissed him, and nodded her head.

"Okay, time to leave," the Doctor/John Smith said, awkwardly, looking at the woman whose eyes were wide with drama, as if watching _Titanic_.

"Why? What are they heading off in the cottage to do?" Rose asked him.

"Trust me," the Doctor/John Smith said as he saw the couple through the window get on the bed as Rose Tyler closed the curtains. "Trust me. You don't want to know."

----------------$---------------------

That night, John Smith had a dream. He dreamt about the night that he and Rose had gotten to know each other. He dreamt about the love and the passion that engulfed that night. But suddenly, that scene faded away, and suddenly he was in the TARDIS kitchen, and Rose walked in, a panicked look on her face.

"_Rose, what's wrong?" the Doctor approached her with open arms. She had a panicked look on her face, that she tried to hide. _

"_Nothing's wrong," she said, going into his arms. _Not yet. She couldn't tell him. Not yet.

"_Rose, tell me, what's wrong?" he asked. _

"_Nothing at all—I'm just tired from—you know, last night," she said, pulling a grin for his sake. The Doctor didn't buy it. _

"_Rose Tyler, tell me, what's wrong?" he said. _

_Rose started crying, and the Doctor helped her on the seat. "Rose. Tell me."_

"_Doctor, I believe—I am, I think… I'm, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I truly am sorry. But--," but the Doctor didn't hear the rest of the sentence, because he had already stormed out of the TARDIS kitchen, leaving poor Rose Marion Tyler Smith, in tears. _

_----------------------------------%_

"_It was a mistake that I made, I'm sorry!" the Doctor hissed. _

"_No, no, it's fine, Doctor," Rose tried to comfort him. _

"_No it's not! It's all my fault! No, I'm sorry, Rose! It's all my fault!"_ _he said through gritted teeth. "It was my mistake. It was a big mistake. I'm sorry."_

And then he woke up. He was in the room he and Rose had shared some years ago. But of course, she didn't remember. She couldn't remember. Not ever.

---------------------------------&------------

"Jenny is already dead, let's not make it a second," the Doctor growled at her.

Rose stared at him hard in the eye, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Look, this isn't a big deal. I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never going to leave you." Those words left a huge, empty hollow echo in his mind.

_How long are you staying with me?_

_Forever. _

"You were injected with an extraterrestrial poison that can kill you! It'll, it'll—who knows what it'll do, Rose!" the Doctor growled. "It'll make you part alien, part Torfines! It'll make you a monster!"

Rose stared at him hard in the eye, then retaliated with, "What, like you?" and she stormed out of the console room to her bedroom with tears in her eyes.

-DWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"I'm part alien now, I think I can handle it," Rose said.

The Doctor let out a laugh. "Sure, but remember _humans _where the ones that invented Twister," he replied.

"Then I think I'll win," Jack Smith said, smugly.

"Oh ho! That son of yours is getting cocky!" Rose laughed, wagging her finger at the Doctor.

"Just like good ol' Cap'n!" the Doctor laughed along with her.

"Oi'! I am _so _not Uncle Jack!" Jack retorted. "B'sides, I'm going to cream ya'll like what we did to 'em Daleks!"

"Oh ho, my boy, but who won the bronze in the seventh grade?" Rose asked.

"You did," the Doctor and his son chorused. They continued to laugh.

---------------------------------------------d-------------------

And so the days passed, John Smith continued to read to Miss Tyler every day in the hospital, and June 23 was no different.

"Miss Tyler… I come every day to read a story. A bit of a story," he introduced himself.

"Righ', my 'pologies, Mista Smith. I ferget deeze dings ev'ry wonce in a while," she laughed. And John Smith did, but inside, the Doctor was terrified.

**CLIFFHANGER!!! DUH DUH DUH!!! :D Come on now! Read and review! I don't care what you review or how you review… and just to let you know, the next chapter, might be the last! If you want me to drag it on and make ya'll cry even harder, just let me know… but you have to either PM or REVIEW!!! (You know you want to)**


	7. What's Love Got To Do With It?

**Okay, many of you requested that I pull the story a bit longer, and one of my favorite authors and my "best friend" on this site, XTimeGirlX gave me some very good ideas, so I shall put them in this chapter!!! Again, thank you El for letting me make an "alternate" world to yours!!! Smoo! PS—Some spoilers for "DW: Companions on Steroids" for Katie Koleman ahead!!!**

"It's bigger on the inside!" Rose gushed in shock. The Doctor couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I get that a lot… anyways, I think I'll just show you 'ro—," The TARDIS doors slammed shut to cut off the Doctor.

"Mr. Smith, what's happinen?" Rose asked him, warily.

"I-I don't know!" the Doctor cried, and suddenly, the TARDIS began shaking back and forth.

"Mr. Smith, I say you me out of here, right now!" Rose screeched, but the Doctor ignored her. "Mr. Smith, I must say--," but she flew across the TARDIS console room. She quickly got back to her feet, and finally screamed, "Doctor! I proclaim! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!"

The Doctor suddenly looked at her. His smile flew up to his ears, and he quickly ran over to her, and helped her up, exclaiming, "Oh, Rose Tyler! I WILL get you out of here! You bet on it that I will!!!" Once the TARDIS stopped, he ran over to the TARDIS doors and threw them open.

"Oh, oh! This is—this is, it can't be…" he murmured.

"Mr. Smith, what is it?" Rose asked him, peering out of the doors.

"I came here once… that's where, where, she found her mother…" he said, trailing off. "Katie, that is, my friend Katie, found her mother on this exact planet. The TARDIS must have locked on it again, so that must mean…" (**OMG KATIE KOLEMAN!!!!) **He took out his psychic paper. On it was scribbled: _Doctor, come quickly! I need you. –K_

"No…" he muttered. "Could it be? Wait—another message…" he opened the psychic paper up again and read out loud: _Doctor, we need you! Quick, Gwen can't hold them on for much longer… they said they need to speak with you… --TW_

"TW? What does that stand for?" Rose asked, looking over his shoulder.

The Doctor gravely looked into her eyes, and said, "Torchwood." Then he grabbed his overcoat from the hook and ran out of the TARDIS onto the barren, purple planet.

"Wait, Mr. Smith!" Rose cried. "Ugh!" she stomped her foot in exasperation, and the Doctor stopped.

"Wait--," he said. He stared at Rose, a smile creeping onto his face.

"What?" Rose asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Did you—just stomp your foot?" he asked her, about to burst into a fit of giggles.

Rose took a deep breath, then sighed, "Mr. Smith, you are an _impossible _man!"

The Doctor grinned even harder then said, "Like always!"

**Short chapter, but I hope ya'll liked it! :D Yeah, a bit of a story-crossover type of thang going on here… anyway, if you don't get it, check out my "Doctor Who: Companions on Steroids". :) Yes, some spoilers for Katie were in here, but… I will type up "Katie's Story" soon, don't worry!!! Luv, BB903**


	8. This Used to Be My Playground

**Okay, here's the next chapter! Thanks again to El, who helped me out with some ideas!!! Thanks also to Leithecrazytimetraveller for always making me feel good when I made her cry! (sorry, just had to put that in there!!!) :D Anyway, here it is! More spoilers for "DW: Companions on Steroids" and "Katie's Story", "Sabrina's Story", and "Ember's Story." Ta!**

"Now if I can track Jack's space hopper which I _bet _he used again… ah ha! Found 'em!" the Doctor exclaimed, running in the middle of the purple planet, sonic screwdriver held high.

"Mr. Smith! I'm an old lady!" Rose cried, trying to keep up.

The Doctor skidded to a halt. "Right, right, of course," he reminded himself. "Of course." So then, they followed the signal (walking of course) to find themselves in front of a big, Indian-like, purple castle.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

"Your—daughter—is—now—an—android," the leader of the Arpaio's declared.

"Android? Whaddya mean?" the Doctor demanded to know. Jenny recoiled behind her mother's faded blue sweater.

"She was like that at birth. She is a changeling, and she was switched with your real daughter. Your real daughter was strangled and suffocated. Your daughter, is nothing more than a mere robot," the Advisor of the Apaio's spat.

"Oi'! She's more than a _mere robot_, I'll have you know! She's _my _sister! She's got two hearts! And her mum's blonde hair! How do you explain that, oh mighty Advisor-man?" Jack retaliated.

"Jack, shh…" Rose soothed him. Jack stepped back, took a deep breath and held his sister's hand tightly.

"What year it is here?" the Doctor asked the leader.

"It—is—the—year—5—trillion," he said.

"Okay… now, wait a darned minute--," the Doctor started, but the leader interrupted him.

"Take—this. This—is—necessary. You—will—not—read—till—the—time—is—right," the leader handed the Doctor a small, leather book.

"That's—that's the Journal Of Impossible Things! But, but I gave that to Joan Redfern!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"As we tried to find you, Doctor, that inferior little part-Mexican part-Italian girl Katie Koleman gave us this, to tell you what to do…" the Advisor informed.

"Katie… but how…?" the Doctor asked, but the leader put a hand in front of his question.

"She—said—it—was—better—if—you—didn't—know," the leader said, slowly.

"So, our Jenny is a… a changeling?" Rose asked him, changing the subject.

The Doctor looked straight into Jenny's brown, gold-flecked eyes, and said, "Yeah. Yes she is."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

The Doctor and Rose barged into the castle and stared right at the leader himself, about to slay the Torchwood team.

"Doctor?" Captain Jack Harkness asked, his eyes wide.

"See! Told you he'd get here!" Katie Koleman whispered, excitedly.

The Doctor spoke. "Yeah, we got your lil' message—now why are you being slain? Jack, always getting yourself into trouble… Katie!" Katie ran over to him and jumped into his open arms. "Always like a daughter, you were."

"Oi'! She's _my _daughter mate! Did you mate her mom? I don't think so!" Jack cried.

"Ew, dad!" Katie squealed.

"Oi'! Her _mom's _my _daughter_! So if--," the Doctor stopped to a halt and he and Jack stared at each other, mouths open.

"Wait—so that means," Jack said.

"Ohmygod, you'd be my—son-in-law!" the Doctor cried. He screamed.

Katie and Gwen Cooper couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my God, Doctor. Is that—Rose?" Jack asked.

"Yes, yes it is," the Doctor confirmed.

Rose looked flabbergasted. "Oi', why are you lot talking 'bout me like I'm some sorta street scum? Mr. Smith, why are they calling you 'doctor'? Doctor who?" she asked in a flury. Katie and the Doctor burst out laughing at some joke that Rose nor Jack didn't get.

"Can we kill them already?" the purple Advisor snapped, impatiently.

"They—are—friends—of—the—Doctor. Anyone—friends—of—Doctor—is—friends—of—ours," the leader announced. "Torch-wood—shall—not—be—slain. They—are—saved—by—the—lonely—god. Dinner—shall—be—served."

"Great!" Jack cried. "We got a lot of catching up to do, you and me!"

"Right-oh! Allons-y!" the Doctor exclaimed.

As everyone escorted themselves into the purple dining hall, Jack pulled the Doctor aside.

"Does she remember anything? Anything at all?" Jack asked him.

The Doctor shook his head, sadly. "No. Not anything. She called me 'Doctor' though, but it was long gone…" he paused, then looked at the ashen-looking Captain. "What about Donna?"

Jack sighed in a deep breath of air, then simply said, "Oh, she's long gone. I'm fine though, Doctor, I really am." They must've been standing there face-off for a long time, because soon Katie peeked her head back into the throne room.

"Hey, dad and (giggle) grandfather! It's time to eat! The bliggöön is getting cold! It tastes like chicken!" Katie cried.

They started to walk back into the dining hall when Jack again stopped the daughter.

"And Ember?" the Doctor turned around and stared at Jack in the eye. "Katie was always talking about her… she recently met up with Sabrina and Alice. Alice remembers nothing, but Sabrina's working with Sarah Jane and Luke now… but Ember—she always remembered. What happened up in space at the Sontaran home world?"

"Oh, she's fine! Wonderful! Safe and sound!" the Doctor said, lightly.

"And the prophecy? What happened? It was about her, wasn't it?" Jack continued.

"Yeah. It was. But she's good, she's safe, she's all good. She's fine. She's fine." The Doctor said. As soon as Jack was out of earshot, he whispered, "She's gone."

**Ooh!!! Spoilers! More will come!!! :D Okay, don't be afraid to hit that little button (REVIEW!!!)!!! You know you want to!!!**


	9. Hotel California

**Here is the next chapter. A bit more spoilers, but at the same time… kind of saaad… (like, when am I not???) Also, I want to give another thx to El, Leia, and WeepingAngel123. *quack* to you too!!! :)**

After the meal, and everyone went to bed, the Doctor decided to speak with the leader of the Arpaio's.

"Doctor—something—troubles—you—yes?" the leader asked him.

"First off, what year is it?" the Doctor asked him.

"4—trillion—ninety—nine—billion—four—thousand—and—eight," the leader confirmed.

"Oh, it makes sense now," the Doctor thought. "Anyway, you're people of this planet Dursh can do anything, correct?"

"Anything—and—everything—Doc-tor," the leader confirmed.

"Wonderful! So, I was wondering…this friend of mine, Rose? Yeah, she can't remember anything, slight brain fracture—I'll tell you the whole story next time I see you, but… can you fix her?" the Doctor asked him.

The leader seemed to puzzle over this for a while, then said, "Yes—I—believe—I—can."

-------------------------------------------------P------------

The Advisor listened to their conversation from behind one of the purple pillars, his purple skin getting goose pimples from excitement. He listened intently to their plans of restoring the fated Rose Marion Tyler, and couldn't stop himself from shaking with glee.

The leader expected to restore Rose by the mid-morning with his secret potion recipe no other living soul knew. Well, soon, no one living but the Advisor would know at all. After the conversation ended, the Advisor snuck back into the kitchen where he was supposed to be sleeping until he heard the leader's routine "warm kįllpäl milk" call.

The Advisor slowly but surely poured the green elixir into the milk, stirring it until the green color evanesced. He smiled with a sinister glee, then handed the white, angelic-looking mixture to the Advisor, positive, that the pitiful Rose Marion Tyler would _not _be restored by the mid-morning, in fact—she would be dead by the time _he _got through to her.

**Duh duh duh!!! Cliffhangers!!! Duh duh duh!!! Okay, click that little green button there (REVIEW!!!) you know you want to!!! **


	10. Do You Believe in Magic

**Here's the next chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy!  
**

The Doctor awoke to a scream from the throne room. He threw on his overcoat and ran down the many flights of stairs. He saw Jack, Gwen, Katie, Rose, and the Advisor all stand around the dead body of the leader.

Jack was analyzing his body with the thermo-meter and Katie was taking notes as Rose looked shocked and scared.

"So you're saying I am a companion of a man called the Doctor?" Rose asked Katie.

"Yeah… how come you don't remember anything?" Katie asked her, tying her long brown hair in a knot.

The Doctor rushed over to Katie, and said, "Katie, this is no time for asking such nonsense. Now, be a good girl and get Miss Tyler a Tylenol from the kitchen."

Katie threw him a look and said, indignantly, "You know, I'm not twelve anymore. My thirteenth birthday was last December."

"But still always a baby," the Doctor smirked, and Katie trudged off into the palace kitchen to forge for some medicine.

The Doctor analyzed the purple carcass, and Jack said, "He was poisoned. Special type of potion made out of this planet's root berries—probably mixed into a drink of some kind that he had." Jack turned to the Advisor. "Does he drink anything before bed? Some kind of water, juice, milk?"

The Advisor shook his head. "No, nothing of any sort. He says it messes up his stomachs," the Advisor said, simply.

"I'm (gasp) back, with the—the," Katie came running into the room with a bottle of pills. She grasped her stomach and fell to the floor.

They ran over to her. "Katie, Katie, are you okay? Speak with me! Katie?" the Doctor asked, feeling her forehead.

"Katie, are you alright?" Jack asked her.

"F-fine. I'm fine. I just need to sleep in bed," Katie said.

"What'd you do?" the Doctor asked her.

"Well, I found a bottle of orange juice and decided that that would be best for Rose to swallow with the Tylenol… but I wanted to make sure it was okay, so I took a sip… after all, I knew I could—agggh!" she fell back, and continued, "Withstand it."

"Katie, we don't know if you're immune to _poison _yet. It's a genetics thing, so we said that _maybe _you could withstand everything. Ianto was going to test you when we got back," Jack said.

"Hm, takes after you," the Doctor grumbled. "Okay, Katie, let's get you into bed." They led her into her bedroom all the way up the long fifteen flights of stairs, and Jack provided her a homemade lemonade Gwen had made for their trip.

As Jack, Rose, and Gwen left the room, the Doctor stayed was the last to leave. Katie had been sleeping, and he had to make sure whoever poisoned the leader wasn't going to try to hurt Katie as well.

"Doctor?" the Doctor spun around.

"Not to be pushy or anything, but do you have anything I can do? I mean, I have never been sick, but when Ember or Sabrina or Alice was sick, but they had stuff to do—video games, T.V., anything to read?" she asked him.

The Doctor thought for a moment, then said, "Here Katie." And he handed her a small, leather diary. "Take it," he said. "I don't need it anymore." And he closed the bedroom door.

------------------------------afd-------------------------------

As they were preparing the carcass, the Doctor turned around to see Katie stumbling down the stairs in her nightgown, holding the Journal of Impossible Things.

"I found a way to revive the leader!" she shouted, excitedly. She handed the Doctor the bookmarked page, and his face lit with excitement.

-------------------------------af----------------------------------

"Gwen, we need to save her! Pass me the elixir I made from the energy off of the Doctor's extra hand!" Jack shouted, holding Donna's head in his arms.

Gwen ran over with a white fluid and Jack shoved it down her throat. In a matter of minutes, Donna's eyes flew open. "J-Jack?" she whispered.

"Oh my God, Donna!" Jack cried.

Donna opened her mouth to say something but as soon as she was about to lift her upper lip, a loud BANG was sounded, and Donna Noble was shot stone dead.

Jack looked up at the killer, and saw a purple glob holding the revolver.

-----------------------------f------------------------------------

"It could work!" Jack cried. "It did for—D-Donna."

"It could. Do you have any left?" the Doctor asked him.

Jack's face lit with a smile up to his ears, knowing the Doctor wanted the leader alive more than just him being alive, and pulled a flask out of his jacket pocket containing white liquid. The Doctor reached for it, but Jack pulled it away, and said, "What's the magic word?"

The Doctor glanced around to make sure no one could hear, and said to him, "Rose."

**Hope u guys liked it! 'Kay, bye! **


	11. Haunted

**Next chapter. Will Rose ever remember? And what will become of the dead leader? **

"I was about to drink my milk, when I couldn't breathe. I turned more purple than I already am, and then before I knew it, the world blacked out," the leader explained.

"So it wasn't the drink that poisoned him," Jack said. "Then what did?"

Everyone shot gazes at another, wondering who the traitor was. Silence flew across the room, when finally, the leader said, "Everyone to the banquet! I will prepare the meal myself, so no one will be poisoned." He then added, "A word with you, privately, Doctor." Everyone but the Doctor and the newly awakened leader departed to the dining hall.

"Before we start, leader… when did you start speaking normally?" the Doctor asked him, cocking an eyebrow.

"I-I don't know," the leader admitted, gasping. "When you woke me up, I could talk without a robotic pause."

"Nice cockney accent. Very thick," the Doctor added.

"You're the one to talk Doctor. And that Welsh girl, Gwen. And that old woman Rose. Is she the woman you want to help?" the leader said.

The Doctor nodded. "But first, we need to try to figure out what poisoned you. Whoever it was, they will probably try it again tonight, but more subtly. I will watch you all night, me being Time Lord, I don't sleep much. I will hide behind your throne or one of the pillars, and I will watch you like a hawk," he responded.

"Whatever you say, Doctor," the leader said. "Whatever you say."

**Hope u like it! Next chapter will be up! PLEASE REVIEW!!! You know you want to!!!**


	12. Recessional

**Okay, next chapter! Read and ****REVIEW!!!**

The Doctor hid from behind the pillar, analyzing the leader's every move. He called for his Advisor to bring his milk, he drank it, and sat back down on his throne, snapping twice to motion the Doctor to tell him he'd pretend to fall asleep. But of course, he wouldn't be asleep. How could he knowing someone wanted to kill him that very night?

The Doctor had said nothing of his plan to Jack or Katie, and had merely wished them a good night along with Gwen and Rose. If he was dead, they would've never known how. Of course, unless he regenerated, but of course, unless the killer was smart enough to know that he _could _regenerate and would of course kill him several times, then drown him, or poisoning him, not giving him enough time to regenerate.

And so the Doctor kept his steady eyes on the leader, not even blinking once.

---f---------------------

Katie sat in her bedroom, excited with fear. It was always like this with the Doctor. Wasn't sure when you were quite going to die, wasn't quite sure when you were going to live. That was what Ember had said before…

Katie soon became so scared, tired, bored, _and _terrified, that she flipped open the Journal of Impossible Things, and began reading.

-------f------------------

"Rose, this is important. You need to listen. Now, the extra terrestrial side of you is taking over your body. Rose Tyler. You need to listen to me, right now. You are dying, and I can save you. But you have to listen to these words. Rose, listen! N-Now, I'm going to have to make a medicine that will make you better, Rose Tyler. It might have some side effects, and after this, you won't be immune to human biology crises anymore, so you have a chance of getting the flu or such but that's cure-able. That's _nothing _compared to what you have right now. There might be some side-effects as you get older, like getting a little slower to walk, you might have some mood-swings and get ADD, but that's okay. Because you'll be safe," the Doctor whispered.

"I-I know," Rose said, shakily. "You're here with me. We're in the TARDIS. Jack is with Jack Sr. and Torchwood. Everything's fine." She held his hand. "I promised I was never gonna leave you. And I won't. Ever." She closed her eyes to sleep, and the Doctor got to work.

He traveled Amazons and foreign planets, going through marsh and mud and jungle and barren planets just to find certain items for the cure. Finally, he got it to Rose just in time, and shoved it down her throat.

Rose immediately opened her eyes, and said, "Thank you."

For the next few days, Rose Tyler was fine. She was healthy, they picked up Jack, and the once-again happy family began their journey through time and space.

-----------f-----------------

The Doctor began to go back to his bedroom when he heard a snap. Someone was coming down the staircase—someone ready to commit homicide.

He saw it was a figure. Thin, small, and had long hair. Was it Gwen Cooper? Its face went into the light, and the Doctor discovered it was a girl.

She had a young, fresh look, and she was wearing a yellow jumper and tennis shoes. Her features were soft, her eyes a deep chocolate brown, her lips plump, and her blonde tresses just hanging to her shoulders. Her hands were soft and smooth, and the blade in her left hand was being held by the middle finger and the pinky. After a moment or so, the Doctor recognized her. But it was hard to recognize her at first—after all, he hadn't seen that fresh face in forty years. It was Rose Marion Tyler.

**Ooh! Suspense! Is the Doctor hallucinating, or is he seeing an alien that can shape-shift? Or is really Rose's spirit, coming back to haunt him? Please review and tell me what you think so I can laugh and say, "Mwahaha, they don't know my master plan!" :D Please review!**


	13. The Rose

**Next chapter!!! Ooh! What did the Doctor really see? **

Rose crept behind the leader and held the dagger in the air, ready to strike, when the Doctor cried out, "Rose!" Rose stopped and glared at him, baring her teeth. For once in his life, the leader _ran _out of his throne and went besides the Doctor.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked. The Rose merely giggled sinisterly and crept back into the shadows.

"I will ask again. Who are you?" he repeated. "And why do you want the leader dead?"

Finally, The Rose responded, hissing, "He made me like this! He damaged me forever!"

"What? What does that mean?" the Doctor asked.

"He made me part alien when we went to visit here to see his daughter get married! She was killed afterwards, and so her alien essence of course went into me. I became part alien. Of course, then, the alien part took over my human side, and got me sick. Then _you_ cured me, and made me human, which was even worse! After I got a taste of being an alien, how could I go back?" The Rose griped.

"No, but you're, well, _old_. Sorry to be rude. You're _young _and _fresh _and _sinister_! No different than from the day I met you!" the Doctor cried.

The Rose said nothing else, instead, running back up the stairs, and fading into thin air.

**Ooh! Short chapter, but I have BIG ideas for the next one! Kay, read and review! You know you want to!!! **


	14. 8675309Jenny's Phone Number

**Next chapter! Sorry to keep ya'll at a cliffhanger like that!!! PS—There will be some Jack/Donna/Jenny. **

The Doctor confronted Rose the next morning to see her old again, and barely able to walk.

"Where am I?" Rose asked.

"Oh, you're living in an alien palace for now while we try to find who killed the extra terrestrial leader," the Doctor blankly said. It couldn't have been his Rose last night. Probably a shift-shaping alien that takes the form of your loved memories.

They all had eggs and bacon for breakfast, then the Doctor and Jack began their investigation.

"None of the clues add up. No one's on this planet, except for everyone in this castle…" the Doctor puzzled.

"Doctor, are you sure it was Rose?" Jack asked. "Your emotions could have been toying with what you really saw."

"No! I was right, it was Rose," the Doctor replied through gritted teeth. "The leader saw her. It wasn't just me."

"Do you think, after she lost her alien part, and you know… the side effect was her old self retaliating on herself, like a Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde kind of deal?" Jack suggested.

"I was thinking just that," the Doctor muttered. "But it couldn't have been Rose! Rose isn't like that!"

"Doctor," Jack put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder to keep his anger down. "She's human."

"Well, so how do we cure it?" the Doctor asked Jack.

"I don't think we know how to… but I know someone that can," Jack said. He patted the Doctor on the shoulder then ran upstairs to his sleeping quarters.

"Katie?" he asked his daughter, who was in his bedroom, on his portable computer. She was on Facebook. (**She really is on Facebook, look under "Katie Harkness".)**

"Hon, do you have the book the Doctor gave you?" Jack asked.

Katie, not taking her eyes off of the screen, reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the worn book. As Jack was leaving the room, Katie spoke. "Oh, and dad?"

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Did you love Donna more than mom?" she asked, quietly, still not looking at him in the eye. "I read about how you tried to save Donna. And I just thought, if you would do that for her, and not for mom… just saying, she still regenerated and all, but… plus, I technically have half-brothers. But, did you?"

Jack looked at his daughter, and said, "Katie. I loved your mother more than anything in the world. Well, I was drunk when I met her, but after I recovered from my hangover, we got to talk and that's why we had you. Then, when I learned I had a kid, I ran away. I just couldn't take it. I haven't seen your mother in thirteen years. But before I saw you, I met Donna. And sometimes, Katie. You just have to move on." He kissed his daughter on the head and left the room.

Jack ran downstairs and tossed the book to the Doctor. "Read," he ordered. "Trust me, Doctor. You'll learn more than you need to. Read it to her, Doctor."

**Aw… :D Next chapter will have a lot of Rose/Ten, though I DO want to make something clear—I am not a screaming "Ohmigod, lyk, Rose/Ten 4eva!" type of girl, I just like the drama that goes along w/ it. Please REVIEW!!!**


	15. Check Yes Juliet

**Next chapter. Read and review. Enjoy!**

Rose looked into the mirror, and all she could see was ugly. Her skin was weathered and wrinkled, but her eyes remained cruelly young. And yes, at the age of fifty-one, Rose Marion Tyler-Smith realized that she, indeed, was sagging.

She would've given anything to be young again. She was stuck at the age of forty for awhile after she became alien, but after the Doctor cured her, she started aging, this time, twice as fast.

She looked over at the Doctor, in bed, sleeping, his eyes fluttering, occasionally shifting and flexing because of his oh-so always alertness. So Rose, not wanting to wake him up, tip-toed over to her desk and pulled out a piece of pink paper and began writing. Because if she died, she had to give some explanation.

After she finished her letter, she stuck it in the Doctor's _blue suit_, one he rarely wore except on special occasions, and recorded a message on the TARDIS that would be activated after a big something happened… and by a "big something", she of course meant her death.

"Rose?" the Doctor's voice came from the bedroom. "Rose?"

Rose quickly turned off the TARDIS recorder and dashed into her bedroom. "Mornin', sweetheart!" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and poured him a cup of caramel macchiato, caffeine-free.

"Good morning!" the Doctor sat, sipping his macchiato. "Sweetheart, do you know what day is today?"

"What?" Rose asked, eyes twinkling with excitement. "I forget about the regular years in the TARDIS."

"Today, Ms. Smith, is your _fifty-third birthday_!" the Doctor exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Ithinkweshouldvisitthis_wonderful_restaurantontheplanetMarsandorwecouldvisitJackieandMickey-boyandMartha,nohaveyoumetMarthayesyouhaveormaybewecouldvisitJackandtheTorchwoodteam!"

Rose glared at him.

The Doctor noticed her fixed stare, then quickly said, "Or maybe not…"

"Doctor," Rose sighed. "Do I look—old?"

The Doctor's eyes grazed over her, and he replied, "Hun, you look beautiful as ever." He kissed the top of her forehead and she sighed.

"Okay, then," she said. "Where'd ya wanna go?"

"Do you want to visit Jack at the University? He's finishing his A-Levels soon," the Doctor suggested. "We could pop in, have lunch…"

"I know _exactly _where I want to go," Rose whispered. "I want to go to the beach where we had our honeymoon. Then, I want to see the seventh Harry Potter movie."

"Oh, I cried," the Doctor said, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Oh, and Doctor?" Rose said, one more time before the Doctor pulled the lever on the console.

"Yes, Birthday Girl?" he teased.

"Teach me how to drive the TARDIS," she said, simply.

The Doctor looked at her in the eye seriously, then said, "Are you sure? It can be very dangerous. Deadly even."

"Doctor," Rose said, cocking an eyebrow. "You are talking to the _Queen of Deadly_."

The Doctor grinned at that, then said, "All right. After your birthday. Off we go then!" and he pulled the lever.

-------------l--------------------------------------------

"They really loved each other," Rose commented on John Smith's reading. "Mr. Smith, please go on."

John Smith looked over at Jack, who urged him to go on. "Yes, Ms. Tyler," he robotically replied. "I will."

----------------------------------------------------f---

"Okay, now hold that down. Now the TARDIS's appearance runs by the binary of the chameleon circuit, but the actual _heart _of the TARDIS runs on the fulimate dragon of the resposinses of the mechanical wave length. Now pull that lever, hold that button, now, I'm going to pump this which leads to the mechanical reverence droid, so that means you have to keep those buttons down," the Doctor said, showing Rose how to main the console.

"All righ', I fink I'm gettin' it," Rose said, slowly, as she held down the button.

"All right, now, I'm going to teach you how to set coordinates. The first number is the digit of the galaxy. So Earth is like, galaxy four. Then, the second coordinate is the level of the Planet, so Earth is level three or five, I forget… I think it's five. Oh well, if it doesn't work, we might end up on, oh, I don't know, Machialavia with flesh-eating snow dogs or something, nothing too serious. Now, the third coordinate is the time we get there. So add the date and the time together, divide it by twelve, and the first number is the coordinate. Now, the last but _certainly _not the least is the coordinate of where exactly we are going to land. 'Course, now and then I guess, but how to find the coordinate is similar to how you find 'x' in an algebra problem. Got it?" the Doctor babbled.

"Sure," Rose said.

"Okay, now, where do you want to go?" the Doctor asked. "Work this out, Rose. C'mon, I know you can do it."

Rose swallowed the lump in her throat, then spoke out loud. "Okay, so let's say I wanna go home. The first coordinate, is the digit of the galaxy, so that's four." She pressed a button.

"Good," the Doctor said. "Now go on."

Rose, a little more confident, continued. "Now it's the level of the Earth, so it's level three. [_beep!_] Good. Now, the third coordinate… let's see, November 31, 2009… so… the coordinate would be… one." She looked over at the Doctor for approval who nodded his head. "Now, how you find 'x', you have to use… ah ha! The last one is nine… so, the coordinates are 4319," she said, proudly. Rose then pulled the lever and pushed several buttons that the Doctor had guided her to, and the TARDIS began shaking wildly back and forth.

"You did it Rose!" the Doctor cried.

"Yeah, I s'pose I did! Ha!" she replied. As soon as the TARDIS stopped, the two rushed outside, and Rose did not like what she saw. "Doctor," she said. "I fink it was a level 5 planet…"

The Doctor then yelled, "Mush!" and he grabbed Rose Tyler's hand, and they together, dashed into the snowy sunset, running away from flesh-eating, three-eyed snow-dogs.

**More will come!!! :) Please R&R!!!!!**


	16. Angel

**Here's the next chapter!!! Will explain more unanswered ?'s!!! Please R&R**

"Why exactly are you reading out loud again?" Katie asked the Doctor after he was finished with a section.

"It might help her remember," Jack said for the Doctor as Rose went into the kitchen to get a sip of water.

"But isn't it a normal human thing? Tons of people have al-timers," Katie said.

"But she doesn't have al-timers," the Doctor said, through gritted teeth.

"Then, what does she have?" Katie asked. "It's got to be human, aye? She was changed back!"

The Doctor stared at her in the eye, then said, "She has a brain tumor."

Suddenly, Katie stood up, and cried, "That's why she has the split personality! Because of the brain tumor, she has a bit of what you call, oh, I don't know, like, bi-polar or something, but since she was part alien and had kids with an alien (no offense, Doc), it's taken to an extreme, extra-terrestrial form! That'd also explain the memory loss and headaches!"

The Doctor and Jack stared at her, dubiously.

"Jack, how much telly is Katie watching?" the Doctor asked him.

"Well, she watched _The Matrix _last night with Ianto," Jack replied.

Silence.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" Rose entered the room. "I heard a'yellin'!"

"Oh, nothing," John Smith said. "Anyway, let's read more of the story. Allons-y."

---------------------------------f--------------------------------

"Oh my Rassilon! Mum, dad, come down to the hospital quick and dandy please!" Jack Smith said into the phone. "Sally's having a baby!"

"Sally Wainright-Smith? As in your wife? AKA, as in granddaughter of Kathy Costello-Nightingale-Wainright?" the Doctor cried into the telephone.

"Who else, dad?" Jack sighed. "Now hurry!"

Immediately, the Doctor started the TARDIS, and Rose hurried into the room. "Okay, I got his present, and a list of names. For boys, I have Mickey, Troy, Daniel, David, Marcus, Brendan, Atticus, and Josh. For girls, I have Danielle, Veronica, Patricia, Lilly, Samantha, Amanda, and Alexandria," Rose said.

"I quite like Atticus," the Doctor said.

Rose gave him a look. "But it's going to be a girl. And if it's a girl, I want Samantha."

"No, it's going to be a boy, and his name is going to be Atticus," the Doctor retorted.

"No, it's going to be a girl!"

"BOY!"

"GIRL!"

"BOY!"

"SAMANTHA!"

"ATTICUS!"

"Um, mum, dad? I'm still on the mobile," Jack said, irritably.

"Oh, quite right Jack-y boy! We're on our way," the Doctor said, and the TARDIS began rumbling from side to side.

They arrived at the Royal Hope Hospital to see Jack come out of one of the room, telling them, "Mum, dad, come in. They're triplets."

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other in amazement and pulled back the curtain, slightly.

In bed, was Sally Wainright-Smith, holding three babies. One was a boy, one was a girl, and one was a Time Lord.

"Time Lord kids, whaddya call 'em? I mean, the boy has one heart, the girl has one heart, but the other female has, well, two," Rose analyzed.

"They're called 'Children of Time'," the Doctor said, eyes brimming with tears. "Rose, have you ever seen anything more beautiful than a miracle?"

"I know one," Rose said, kissing the Doctor, slightly. "Now, Jack, Sally, what are you going to name them?" she asked, impatiently.

Jack and Sally took one look at each other, and they both grinned. "Sally, you may have the honors," Jack said. "After all, I did nothing but hold your hand being squeezed to death."

"Fat lot you were!" Sally teased. "Anyway, mum, dad. The boy's name will be Henry Atticus Smith. The human girl's name will be Maisy Samantha Smith. And the Child of Time shall be named, Jack, you may do it, since you were the one that picked it out…" she gestured to her beau.

Jack looked at his father, his eyes glistening with tears, and said, "Dad, the child's name is Susan Romana Smith." And the Doctor cried.

**There's another chapter!!! Please review and tell me what you think!!! :D**


	17. Fire and Ice

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait! Allons-y! Please R&R!!!**

John Smith looked up after reading, for what seemed like seconds, and looked at Rose in the throne chair, who was fast asleep. Jack was slightly dozing off, sitting on the floor, as was Gwen, but Katie was wide-awake and her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Doctor," she said. "May I say, that you are very lucky."

John Smith took off his glasses and said in a Doctor-y voice, "Why's that?"

Katie said, sniffling, "Because you had a chance to raise your children, Jenny and Jack, and Jack and Sally having their own children, butcha see, Jack and my mom, they couldn't raise kids. You were real brave—not handing the kids of time over to some orphanage in the middle of Brentwood, California."

The Doctor looked at her, and said, "Yeah, I s'pose." And he got up and went to bed, pondering everything that had happened, and began to read even more…

**

"Honey, I'm home!" Rose yelled, walking into the apartment, soaking wet from the rain when she heard a noise coming from the bedroom. She and the Doctor had rented a house because they had decided to "blend in", and have neighbors and such forth.

"Doctor?" she cried. She heard some muffled noises from the bedroom. Rose picked up a glass flower vase and slowly crept to the bedroom.

She swung open the door to find the Doctor and some other red-headed girl scrambling out of clothes that apparently fell out of the closet, but they were on top of each other.

"Doctor?" she cried. "Wha' the hell are you doin'?" she dropped the glass vase on the floor, and it shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Rose, I can explain," the Doctor started.

"You've been messin' 'round, haven't ya?" Rose screamed, the looked to the redhead. "Haven't he? Who the bloody hell are you anyway?"

"Uh, I'm Amy. Amy Pond," she meekly said, standing up to shake Rose's furious hand.

Rose ignored it, and Amy put it down, awkwardly.

"Amy _apparently _is my companion in the future, and she saw the TARDIS outside, and knocked on my door for tea," the Doctor explained, slowly. "She said if she could borrow something dry, because you know, the rain and all, so I went to the closet--,"

"Oh yeah?" Rose snapped. "Then how come she was _on top _of ya?" she turned to Amy. "By the way, I thought the _guy _was supposed to be on top of the girl--," she turned back to the Doctor. "And whaddya mean _new companion_? What's gonna happen to me?"

"Well see, he's not _my _Doctor. _My _Doctor looks younger, has gray-blue eyes, a bow tie--," Amy started.

"Oh, so now he's _your _Doctor… and where are you gonna send me?" Rose interjected. "Out, out, out!" she shooed Amy out of the house, and yelled, "And don't come back!"

She stared at the Doctor, impatiently, tapping her foot. "Well?" she demanded to know, throwing her arms in the air. "So what happens to me then?" the Doctor motioned for her to look behind her, and she did. But when she spun around to say, "nothing's there!", he was gone.

**There's the chap!!! :D Please review!!!**


	18. 10,000 Angels

**Here's the next chapter!!! Please R&R!!!**

The Doctor stood outside his house, about to twist the key in when he heard his voice and a woman's from the inside. In fact—it sounded like _his _voice. What the--?

He barged inside, to see Rose looking behind her.

"Where the hell have you gone?" she demanded to know. "You told me to look be'yind, but nothin' happened!"

"When'd I say that?" he asked her, puzzled.

"Like, I don't know, a second ago!" she cried, tapping her foot. "Why _were _you on top of that Amy-chick anyway???"

"Hon, I just got home from work. Late shift. Wasn't me," he kissed her on top of her head. "B'sides, why would I leave such a precious gal like you???"

Rose frowned, then said, "'Cause I'm old and thick."

"Oh hon, you aren't old," he teased.

"Oi'!" Rose said, hitting him with her hand, lightly. And soon, the two were laughing like nothing ever happened, but inside, the Doctor was shaking with fear.

* * *

"Doctor?" the Doctor looked up to see Jack in his doorway, a frantic look on his face.

"What is it now, Jack?" he hissed, taking off his brainy specs.

"It's Rose," Jack said, urgently, and the Doctor pounced out of bed.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Doctor…" Jack said. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… but it's Rose's time."

"To what?" the Doctor demanded to know, fearing the answer.

Jack took a deep breath, and instead of the usual criticism said, "Doctor, Rose is about to die."

**Duh, duh, duh!!! :) I know ya'll are dying to hear what happens next, but here's the thing… next chapter, I might make the penultimate chapter, which means, that's my second-to-last one!!! :( I know, but if you want me to drag it on, please PM me or review saying so!!!! Luv ya! –BB903**


	19. Broken

**Here's the next chap! :) sorry to leave ya'll on a cliffhanger like that… So here it is! Please R&R!!!**

The Doctor and Jack ran down the flights of stairs, faster than they had ever run before, to the lower level, where Rose was dying in the leader's throne.

"Leader, do you, um, mind?" the Doctor asked him, as Rose lay still, heavily breathing.

"Not at all, Doctor," he said, casually. "Okay, well, maybe a bit… perhaps, we should move her to her own bedroom."

"I've got a better idea," the Doctor said. And he ran out of the palace into the TARDIS.

**

Everyone stood around Rose, who was breathing heavily and pale in her old bedroom in the TARDIS.

"Rose," Katie whispered. "Doctor, are you all right?" she turned to the Doctor, who had a cold expression on his face.

"Yeah," the Doctor whispered.

"Doctor, I'm really sorry," Jack replied. "But there's nothing we can do…"

Suddenly, a light bulb went off, and the Doctor exclaimed, "I know how I can do it! I know how we can save her!"

"Doctor, how? We can't. We're all out of the fluid that saved the leader," Gwen said, pitifully.

"No, but see, the Time Lords gave my human mother something, or did something, that made her live up to 150 years! If I can just--," the Doctor cried.

"Doctor, the Time Lords are all dead," Katie said.

"No, they're not, if I just alter the Time Lock--," the Doctor trailed off, thinking to himself.

"Doctor, that's against the code!" Jack cried. "That's not you!"

"Well, it's Rose, okay, and she's all I got left!" the Doctor said, harshly, holding his face in his hands.

Katie put her hands on his shoulder and said, "Doctor, it's okay… we all go through this… when I lost my mother after I knew who she was…" her voice trailed off. "Anyway, Doctor, we all know what you're going through. It's okay."

"No, it's not!" the Doctor yelled. "Don't you see? It's all my fault. Every single sentence written of her life, is my fault!!! I—I…" and he stomped out of the room.

**A/N: Dear fans, I have decided to extend it a few more chapters… I've got a few ideas… :D Luv always, BB903. PS—Please check out XTimeGirlX and my story we wrote together on my account called, "Here Come the Girls". Updates will be soon!**


	20. Love is A Battlefield

**Here's the next chap! Plz enjoy!!! PS—Check out the story XTimeGirlX and I have written together—it is on my profile, and it is called "Here Come the Girls". Plz check it out as well!!! Ta!**

The Doctor sat alone in his room, analyzing what he had looked at forever. It was River Song's diary. It contained more spoilers than he ever could imagine. He also looked at a lock of hair from Amy Pond. Why did Amy come? He regenerated? How? Then, he stared hard at something he'd been _dying _to open—a small little box that held the code to the world.

He remembered when the Krillitanes tried to open it with the children—but he'd open it himself. He'd bring the Time Lords back, then he'd persuade them to help Rose, then he'd immediately change it and lock them back up in the Void—so it'd be like nothing happened.

The Doctor pondered the pros and cons of doing so, and immediately thought of the list of cons. He pushed the ugly thoughts out of his head to remember why he would break such a rule in the first place—Rose.

B'sides, he never followed rules… why start now? And with that, he twisted the TARDIS key inside the golden box, and gazed at the light that radiated from the small box, and drank in the heart of the universe.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, but plz read and review!!! :D And don't forget to check out "Here Come the Girls" written by XTimeGirlX and yours truly, BB903!!! XOXO**


	21. Once

**Next chap! Please R&R!!!  
**

"Doctor's sure been in his room a long time. D'ya think he's all right?" Katie asked, a crease of worry sprinkled her forehead as she stared at Rose—who was breathing hard.

"Katie, he's got love-sickness. It's not just Rose that's dying—he is as well," Gwen said, softly.

"Gwen?" Katie asked. "When you look at Rhys, what do you feel?"

"I feel--," Gwen stopped. "This isn't the time Katie."

"No, but really. What do you feel when you look at your loved one?" Katie pressed, crossing her arms.

And with that, subconsciously, Gwen looked directly at Jack in the corner of the TARDIS. "I feel happiness, because I love him, but I also feel sadness, because I can't have him," she whispered. "I feel a pain that seems to strike my heart—but I feel joy because I know he's all right." And with that, Gwen walked to Jack, and the two began talking of who knows what.

**

Katie soon got tired of sitting and waiting by Rose's side, and dared to peek into the Doctor's room. She peeked inside, and gasped at what she saw.

The Doctor was typing faster than he had ever before on a computer with a green cube on it—he was trying to hack the building blocks of the universe.

Without thinking, Katie yelled, "Doctor!" and he turned around, and Katie saw that his eyes were red and bugged.

"What the hell are you doing here, Katie?" the Doctor screamed at her.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Katie said, crossing her arms. "Doctor, you're messin' with the Time Lock. No one's supposed to do that!"

"I'm the Doctor," he said. "And someone is sick. Very, very, sick, Katie!"

"Doctor, I understand that you're angry, and sad, and fearful of the future. But really—the Time Lock?" Katie shouted. "What would Rose think?" she dared to say those words.

The Doctor stopped, and stared at her, sending a cold chill down Katie's spine. "I think--," he spat. "You should leave." And so Katie did. She ran all the way to her bedroom down the hall. But she woke up to hear Jack cry, "Katie! Help!"

**A/N: Okay, short chapter, I know… but really, I don't want you guys to get bored from reading this. In fact, many of you probably will just hit the "Next Chapter" button instead of reading this author's note. :) Yeah, I was once a reviewer too. :) Anyway, read on, dear reviewers!!! Read aaaaawwwwn!!!**


	22. In the End

**Next chap! Please R&R!!!  
**

Katie ran down the hall to the main console room to find a note scribbled on the Doctor's psychic paper.

_Doctor, come now. We are making you President of Gallifrey. PS—Your trial will be held next week. –The Inquisitor. _

Katie ran out of the TARDIS, to see what she thought was a nightmare. A whole city was held in a glass dome, there were two suns that rose in the east, that made the mountains shine. It was so beautiful, yet so wrong at the same time.

So Katie did what she was best at. She ran all the way to the biggest building on Gallifrey, and saw the Doctor in a court with Gwen and Jack, and Time Lords—their mighty presence hanging in there.

"Doctor!" she cried.

"Who is the inferior little _human_?" the Inquisitor dared to know.

"_That_, is my granddaughter," the Doctor said, tilting his head towards her.

"But we pick up D.N.A. from the male human as well," the Scientist said, pointing to Jack.

"Yeah, long story, too much booze one night," Jack said, waving the topic away. "Anyway, Inquisitor, what are we here for?"

"Wait—but Doctor—you said them Time Lords were all dead!" Katie cried, exasperated. Then she remembered him fumbling with the Time Lock. "Oh my—no, Doctor! You changed an established time line?"

The Time Lords looked at the Doctor, emotionless. "Doctor, is this true?" the Inquisitor dared to ask. All eyes turned to the Doctor.

"I need help," the Doctor said. "Like you helped my dying mother, I need help. More than ever. It's my friend—Rose. She's dying. Make her a Time Lord, please! Double hearts! Please!" he kneeled down. "I beg of you!"

"Doctor, you have changed an established time line," the Inquisitor said. "I'm sorry, but we can't help you now. In fact, we can only do one thing."

"What's that?" the Doctor asked, a crease of worry striking his forehead.

"Since you dared to break the Time Lord laws," the Inquisitor said. "I'm sorry, but we have to erase _your _special established time line."

"But that'd be hypocrisy!" Gwen cried.

"Time Lords do not listen to dumb humans," the Inquisitor said. "Doctor, after we finish the deed, we ask you to send us back to the Void."

The Doctor stared at her, shaking, and said, "Yes, ma'am. But… what established time line will you mess with?"

The Inquisitor whispered to the Scientist, and said, "The one of your friend. The withering rose. We can save her from her death, Doctor."

"Thank you! Thank you!" the Doctor cried, throwing his arms in the air.

"But it'll come at a price," the Inquisitor said, sighing impatiently.

"What sort of price?" the Doctor asked, smiling from joy.

What the Inquisitor said next, wiped the smile right off the Doctor's face. "We are going to change the time and date of when she met you. To Rose Tyler, the TARDIS, you, or the Time Lords—never existed."

**A/N: Duh, duh, duh!!! :) Hey, the person who is my 60****th**** Reviewer will get a special mentioning!! :) and if I get over 100 reviews, I will make a sequel to this story. Oh… did I mention this was the **_**final **_**penultimate chapter??? Guess I didn't… :) Anyway, love always… --BB903**


	23. Run

**This, my friends, is the final chapter. I just wanted to say thanks for all your support, and all your help!!! Whoever is the 60****th**** Reviewer, I will give them a special mention in my next story. If I get over 100 reviews, I will create a sequel!!! :) Anyway, this Author's Note might take a while, but anyway…**

**I'd like to dedicate this to WeepingAngel123, XTimeGirlX, XCoolioX, Leithecrazytimetraveler, Celticfox, The Glorious Cheshire Cat, Kitty Bridgeta, and of course—my mom! :) Anyway, please R&R!!!**

The Doctor, Gwen, Jack, and Katie ran on back to the TARDIS where Rose was lying in bed. Gwen, Jack, and Katie sensing it was the Doctor's moment, left the console room to their own.

The Doctor knelt by Rose's side, tears falling down his face.

"_How long are you staying with me?"_

"_Forever."_

**Rose's POV:**

_Planet Earth. This is where I was born. And this is where I died. For the first nineteen years of my life nothing happened. Nothing at all. Not ever. And then I met a man called The Doctor. A man who could change his face. And he took me away from home in his magical machine. He showed me the whole of time and space. I thought it would never end. That's what I thought. But then came the Torchwood, then came the Time Lords and the war. And that's when it all ended. This is the story of how I died._

**Back to 3****rd****-person:**

The Doctor looked at Rose one last time, and kissed her head softly.

_I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbye  
I nearly do_

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say…_

And he walked out of the console room to his own bedroom—knowing the Time Lords would finish the deed quicker than he ever could imagine.

**

Rose immediately sat up in the TARDIS console room, and remembered. It all flashed in her head. The Autons, New Earth, the Daleks, the Cybermen, her mother, the parallel world, Pete, Mickey, Donna Noble, the stars going out, Jack, Gwen, the Doctor, their children, Jenny, Jack, the doctor telling her she had nine months to live after her brain tumor—and then. She forgot.

**

The Doctor walked out of the console room with Katie, Jack, and Gwen, and dropped them off at Torchwood with a glimmer of sadness in his eyes.

Then he strolled back into the TARDIS, sat down in the Captain's Chair, and opened, the Leather Diary.

**A/N: Awwwwww! :) I hope ya'll enjoyed the ending!!! I will be posting an Epilogue, so enjoy!!! In the meantime, please check out my other story that my B.F.F. on this site XTimeGirlX and I put together called "Here Come the Girls"! It's on my profile, so please just click that little button and review! Remember, 60****th**** Reviewer gets a mention in my next story, and 100 reviews gets a sequel! Anyway, ta! **


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Rose Tyler twisted her hair in her ponytail, and sighed at the gloomy Christmas of 2009. She had spent way too many years not living. Living with her mum, dating Mickey—was there more to life?

She was twenty-three years old. It was time that she started doing something with her life—it was time she did something important. It was time—

"Um excuse me?" she spun around to see a skinny, brown-haired man in a blue suit tap her on the shoulder. "What year is it?"

She looked at him in disbelief. Could someone be thicker than she was? So her mouth seemed to stumble, "2009, Christmas Day. Um… sir? There's something behind you."

The man turned around to see a Santa hold a pickaxe over his head, and grabbed her hand. And with that, he cried, "Run!"

**THE END **


End file.
